


UNSAINTLY (Remastered)

by robert_downey_jr



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gangsters, Graphic Description, Hate to Love, Kissing, Partners in Crime, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robert_downey_jr/pseuds/robert_downey_jr
Summary: Upon the destruction of the Saints, Maggie Mills is left to avenge her brother's death alongside Johnny Gat.
Relationships: Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat, Female Boss (Saints Row) & Johnny Gat, Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat, Johnny Gat/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	UNSAINTLY (Remastered)

**Author's Note:**

> Whewwww, please don't be mad at me that I haven't posted. I still love you guysssss.

Johnny Gat remembered every single detail about the day of his trial. He remembered waking up in his jail block to the sun lighting up the entire cell that consisted of a makeshift mattress, a leaky sink, and a toilet that just wouldn’t stop rinsing every five minutes. He made himself remember how his government assigned lawyer looked as he handed Gat his suit for court. The man was half of Gat’s height, and nearly trembled when he stood next to him. He remembered the entire ride up to the court house, the press that flooded the entire building and outside. 

He wanted nothing more than to see Troy in the same court room as him, but karma wasn’t so kind to him as he was thrust into his chair and stared down the judge that would serve him his punishment. He even remembered how she looked, a withered crone of a woman that stared at him with more hate than anyone he’d ever seen in a woman before. He was indifferent of all the charges that were tacked up against him. He knew he was facing the death penalty, and knew no one was going to come save him from the torture. 

The Saints had been split open, and were ultimately destroyed. All of the leaders, and the loyal Saints that followed behind them, had gone into the wind. Only Gat remained, trying to clean up the mess that came from his best-friend's murder. 

That was the one thing he wished he’d forgotten. 

All of the charges that were stacked up against him brought different memories of a man he shared them with. A man that had pulled the Saints from the ashes, and had lit a fire under Johnny’s ass. The guilt still gnawed at his insides. He’d lost count of the ways he’d recounted that fateful day. How many times he’d wished that it had been him instead of Mason. Anyone but Mason. 

That was his partner in crime, his blood brother and his best-friend. Mason had matched Johnny’s murderous tendencies with chaotic energy. Mason’s ideas were half-thought through and Johnny was more than willing to throw himself into danger every time. Johnny’s chest ached at the main four lieutenants that Julius governed over. 

The days of crime, races and freedom were behind him. He wasn’t going to get the days of ruling Stilwater, he wasn’t going to get Dex or the Troy that he knew. Lin was dead, and Mason had been taken from him. The damned city that he worked toraze to the ground had become nothing but a distant memory of the grip that the Saints held, but all of that work for what? All notoriety gone, and his best-friends in body bags.

There wasn’t even time to give him a proper burial, but who could he call? Mason once mentioned family--but it was an estranged sister that Johnny had no way of contacting. The man was enigma in life as he was in death. Johnny felt a pang in his chest as he thought of his best-friend's corpse being dragged out of the water, barely recognizable as it was transported to the hospital. He wished he hadn’t checked the news that following morning to see Mason’s face on the screen. 

Maybe now Mason would be reunited with Lin, after all. 

The question of Mason’s murder circled his mind more than anything else did. Why didn’t Mason call him for back up? Why did he go onto that boat in the first place? What led him to the last place he’d ever breathe again? Who was the murderer that walked freely in the streets of Stilwater? And how was he able to avenge his own best-friend before his conviction? 

The gavel pounding brought Johnny back to reality, as he once again met eyes with the judge. The woman was rubbing her temple in shock at the amount of cases stacked against him, and Johnny would be too, if he wasn’t facing the chair for all of them. 

“Mr. Gat, you’ve been convicted of over three hundred murders, do you really expect this appeal to work?” 

This was his final Hail Mary. He was hoping to get off, and get back into seizing a city that he had lost all control over. He knew no one was going to come to his side, all of his friends were gone and dead. Aisha had no way of saving him now, but he couldn’t be blamed for trying to do anything and everything he could to prevent going on death row. 

“I figured with the statute of limitations it should really be closer to two-fifty.” He shrugged. 

The judge’s eyes nearly bugged out of her head. “There’s no statute of limitations for murder!” 

“Why the fuck not?” He asked. A simple question, but it was one that was going to bite him in the ass. Honestly, it felt like everything was biting him in the ass. Karma had it’s kiss for him. 

The judge glowered. “Watch yourself, Mr. Gat.” 

He scoffed at her, and his lawyer frantically looked at him. But his anger was getting to the best of him, and he was born without a lick of patience.

“Or what, you’ll hold me in contempt of court? You’re already planning on giving me the chair, you think I give a hit about you not liking me? Fuck off.” 

He was angry and bloodthirsty. If he wasn’t wearing the cuffs that held him in place then he would have walked out of there a free man. All Gat wanted was revenge for his best-friend, and he didn’t care who he had to murder to find out who had ordered the hit. Where the fuck was the cavalry when he needed it? 

The judge banged her gavel once, the wood groaning over the force. “I’m curious if you can keep your cavalier attitude when two-thousand volts are running through your body.” She hissed. 

He laughed. “Oh yeah? And I’m curious if you can keep acting like a douchebag when I shove that gavel up your ass.” 

Johnny’s lawyer, the one that remained silent through everything, finally stood up from his seat. “My client would like that stricken from the record!” 

Gat almost lunged for the lawyer, but before he could even make a move, gunshots rang out in the hallway. Screaming erupted from beyond the double wooden doors that kept him inside. The security guard nearest to the door pulled his own gun from his side. The sounds of guns firing in the distance was music to Johnny’s ears. He even knew that he heard the sounds of a glock being fired. The gunfire ceased long enough for them all to hear something metal bounce off the floor in the hallway, and the scraping metal sounds came closer. 

“What the hell is that?” The judge asked. 

Before any other thought the doors burst off their hinges, splintering wood and metal everywhere. The guard closest to the door was slammed to the floor by the force. Smoke filled the room, and Johnny barely made out the figure that walked through the smoke. To Gat’s right the other guard came from around the table, gun drawn. 

The figure walked through the front doors, and came around on the other side of the stand. A hand reached out and grabbed the unconscious guard’s gun and keys, but a glimmer caught Johnny’ eye as he stared at a golden .45 in a hand too small to belong to that of a man. Johnny could smell the stench of urine and knew that his lawyer that hid under the table had promptly pissed himself out of fear. 

The guard tried to bull rush the side of the podium, only to have that glimmering glock press into their forehead as the figure came into Johnny’s full view. Whoever he expected to save him, didn’t look like who he pictured.

A woman that stood in a full tailored black suit, wearing high-heeled boots. He took a second look to just reaffirm that the woman who saved him was wearing high heels? He ran back up to her face that was hardened into stone. He was taken aback at the sight of her. Her bright blonde hair had been pulled into a pony-tail with a few wisps coming down to touch the sharpness of her cheekbones. 

Eyes as cold as winter nights calmly blinked. “Be a good boy, and give me your gun.” She purred. 

The guard held up his hands as he put the gun to the floor, and gently slid it across the marble floor. The woman caught it underneath her heeled boot. The woman kept her gun trained on the guard and, without looking, she tossed the keys to Gat. Gat didn’t waste time unlocking the keys from his wrists, and hopping over the table to where the mysterious blonde held her gun pointed at the guard. 

The blonde kicked the spare gun to Gat, before positioning herself towards the doors. Police sirens rose in the distance, and it was only a matter of time before the entire building would be swarmed with police and SWAT, but it still gave him time to ask the question of: 

“Who the fuck are you?” 

The woman looked his way, and he met eyes with the coldest blue eyes he’d ever seen. The second he saw her fully turn her head to look at him, his gut twisted at the beauty. Even with her face contorted into a look of complete hatred, he was stunned at the familiarity of her. He didn’t know what it was, but she looked like someone he knew. 

Without skipping a beat, the woman glared at him. “I’m the woman that’s saving your sorry ass.”  
He held back the surprise of her attitude. 

“My--” He stuttered. “My sorry ass? Who the fuck do you think you are?” 

“Your only fucking saving grace.” She spat back. 

The attitude was astonishing. He never had anyone speak to him like that before, and if they had then there wouldn’t be any survival for it. The witch was lucky she had saved him because he would have killed her by now. 

“There has to be a reason for Buffy the Vampire Slayer to come save my ass?” 

The blonde checked her watch, as the sirens to the building got louder. She sighed angrily and looked back to him. “Are you going to keep asking useless questions, or do you want to fucking live?” 

He had no idea of gauging whether that was a threat or not. He frankly didn’t have the time to question her anymore as long as she was saving him. He took the safety off the gun, and shrugged at her. 

“Get me out of here then, Buffy.” 

That comment alone made her snarl an insult at him. However, over the sound of sirens it was drowned out. Somehow, he knew that this girl wasn’t one to be fucked with. However, the nickname was fitting until she’d reveal her real name to him, but until then the two worked as a cohesive unit of fighting their way through the court house. 

Gat was at her six as they wove through multiple offices and hallways that were pouring cops and SWAT teams from nearly every direction. He was surprised to see her handling herself just fine while she wore the heels. Never in his life had he’d ever seen anyone like the woman in front of him. The original crew would have chewed her alive upon entering the Church. 

They made it out of the main doors to where a bright purple phoenix sat in the street. That was his second indicator that the woman that was saving him was more of an ally than he anticipated. They hightailed it through the crowds of people that were fleeing the scene. They blended into the crowd as more cops ran in. The woman clicked her car to unlock, and calmly walked around to where she slid into her seat. 

Gat recognized the car, but couldn’t place where he’d seen it before. Everything about this woman was familiar, and yet unrecognizable at the same time. He hopped into the passenger side, and the woman immediately floored it away from the crime scene. The smell of freedom hit his nose, he inhaled every second of it, until he was reminded of the blonde that drove the car. 

“So, you gonna tell me who the fuck you are?” 

“Not Buffy the Vampire Slayer, dick.” 

He glowered at her. “If I have to ask one more time...” 

He’d only known the broad for less than an hour, and already he was plotting to murder her. Two cops came screeching out a corner. He saw her eyes flash to her rearview mirror, and a small smirk grow on her lips. That smile alone made him buckle himself into the leather seats. As if on cue, she stepped on the gas, the phoenix roared to life as it took off screeching down the streets. 

He didn’t expect the car to take off as fast as it did, but one minute the police were on their ass, and then the next they were nothing but dust beneath the tires of the car. The woman sped through the streets like she had memorized every nook and corner. She breezed through the main roads without hesitation, and it gave Gat another hint to the identity of his rescuer. He hadn’t seen driving like this since Lin, and maybe even-- 

“I had a twin brother that was in the Saints. I caught word of his death two years back while I was in another city. I had no intention of returning to this god forsaken city, but that wasn’t until I received a call from some Carlos.” She said quietly. “I read that the Saints had died out, and the city that my brother bled, and ultimately died for, had been taken over by more rivals. I wasn’t about to just let his name die out as a nobody.” 

It clicked into place then. “You’re Mason’s...sister?” 

The mere mention of his name had her knuckles turning white at the wheel. Her jaw clenched tightly, and she nodded. 

“I see that you’re finally using that brain of yours.” 

He knew her name, he had only heard it once in the entire time that he and Mason worked alongside each other. He almost hated himself for not remembering, but it was so long ago that he was surprised he remembered he had a sister--a twin sister--at that. Mary? Molly? It was on the tip of his tongue. 

“Don’t fry the fragments of the brain you have left. My name is Maggie.” 

Maggie. 

The name echoed in his ears for a minute too long. This wasn’t the Maggie Gat had envisioned when Mason spoke of her. They were completely opposite of one another. Mason’s hair had been dark brown and curly, while Maggie’s was blonde and straight. Their eye color wasn’t even the same. But he could see Mason in her jawline, and the freckles and the same nose. Not seemingly like twins, but like twin flames. 

“Gat.” He replied to her. 

Maggie nodded to him. “I’m trying to avenge Mason’s death by resurrecting the Saints and reclaiming the city.” 

“You think you can do that all by yourself?” He laughed. 

Maggie slammed on the break, her eyes hardening into diamonds. Gat saw hellfire beneath the ice of her eyes. 

“I will do whatever the fuck it takes to avenge my brother. You don’t know how far I’m willing to go.” 

Gat sat in shock. When he asked for anyone to save him, he didn’t expect it to be Mason’s estranged twin sister. Even with her blonde hair and heels, she didn’t look a lick of what the original Saints had been, but that was the intriguing part. She looked nothing like a Saint, but maybe that was what he needed. This woman had lost her twin, and she would storm the gates of Heaven to bring him back. 

The woman that had rescued him from certain death that wore nothing but a two piece suit and heels, had brought hell to the city of Stilwater to avenge her brother’s death. She was the first person in nearly three years that showed actual promise. Maggie came here for blood, and it was almost admirable to Gat.  
He turned his head and looked at the road ahead of them. This was his sign. This was the foot in the ass that he needed to get back on track to get the Saints together. Not just for Mason, but for Lin. It was time for him to sink back into his old ways again. Another bloody trail to blaze behind him. 

“So?” She asked. “You in or out?” 

“I’m all in.” He said meeting her eyes. 

Maggie stuck out a hand and Johnny gladly took it into his.

**Author's Note:**

> Forreal though, if I turned this into a literal BOOK would y'all buy it?


End file.
